Ben and Kevin's Love Story
by Natsu and Gray
Summary: A story about Ben who secretly in love with Kevin, will he be Kevin's lover? Find out! Warning rated M. Below 18 is advice to not read this story
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Ben is taking a shower, cleaning his body after fighting Vilgax and his countless army. When he's done he goes out wearing a towel to his waist. Suddenly, "Booh!" a loud scary voice made him shocked making him to step backward not noticing his towel in his waist fall down to the floor and making his body unbalance.

"Wowoahh!!!" he landed on the floor with a pain on his butt. Ben face is in pain.

"Hahaha!!!" Ben heared it, he looked in his back. He saw a man laughing after what happened to him, it was Kevin. Ben stand up "It's not funny Kev! Ben demanded.

"Sorry!" Kevin replied while laughing.

"That was completely embarrasing" he added. Then he just stared Ben without extra movements with a big eyes of his.

Ben is curious why, he looked down and notice he was completely naked in a whole time. Ben is fully embarrased, he quickly hide his member using his two hands.

"Get out of my room!" Ben shouted. Kevin quickly go out hiding his face in Ben then he close the door.

Kevin is on the wall near in Ben's door. He's red, blushing, "I saw Bens..." he blushed even more "nevermind!" he murmured and imagined what he saw on Ben's.

Ben goes out "Come on Kev! let's go to Gwen" Ben looks on Kevin. "Gee, your red. Do you have a fever" Ben put his right hand in Kevin's neck.

Kevin heart pounds fast. He removes Ben's hand. "I'm okay, listen... About what happened last time..." Kev tries to explain.

"It's okay, we are both boys anyway and your like a brother to me Kev" Ben said positively. "Really... Well... About Gwen, she goes with your grandmother to have a hard training for one month" Kevin replied.

"Is that so? Then it's only two of us" Ben said. Suddenly, Kevin felt weak making fall in the floor, his eyes is getting blury and the only thing he could hear is Ben's voice asking if he is alright. Then he close his eyes, losing conscience.

Kevin wakes up. He is on the mountain, feeling the breeze of the wind and hearing the birds singing on the trees. "Hi Kev!" Kevin turned around he saw Ben wearing his old white t shirt back when they were kids. "Men, you make me worry!" he hugged Kevin. "Ben I have something to tell you!" Kevin in serious voice.

Ben stopped hugging Kevin and he looks at him "What is it?" he asked. "I... Lo... Lo... Love... Yo... You..." Kevin said in frustation then he covered his mouth, blushing. "I know..." Ben smiled Kevin shocked "And you think I will love you!" Ben added. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ben's voice changed as he turned into a big bad alien and the peaceful place turned into Null Void, where he was trapped for a long time. He saw the giant alien's hands making him smashed.

Kevin wakes up, panting. He realized that he was Ben's bed with a wet towel on his forehead. He saw ben sleeping in a chair on his side. Ben wakes up. He saw Kevin woke up. "Kev, you lied to me!" Kevin stares Ben "You said you're okay!" Ben grabbed his thermometer "look!"

Kevin looked realizing that he has a fever with a temperature of 38. 8C. "Sorry, I lied" Kevin said. Ben sighed. "Men you make me worry!" then Ben hugged him, hearing those words from Ben and acting like exactly what just happen in his dream makes Kevin realize that he has a chance on Ben. He thinks that it's not desame in what happened on his dream.

"Ben I.. I... Have something to tell you!" Ben stopped hugging Kevin and asked "What is it?"

"I... Lo...Lo... Love... Yo... You! As he goes back to his dream he remembered that Ben busted him and turned Ben into a big deadly alien who killed him. Ben shocked after hearing those words he looked Kevin while his head is down. "I..." tries to say a wordword but Kevin pushes him and run out of Ben's bedroom and goes outside. "Kevin!!!" Ben shouted and followed Kevin.

Kevin runs "Fuck, I should not say that!" as his tears falls down not realizing how far he is. He saw a forest and decided to hide and continues to run. He felt weak after running but still he continued to run.

The forest is dark. Kevin can't see anything until he falls in a big hole. Ahhh! Kevin shouted. Ben hears it. "Kevin!... He might be in danger!" Ben quickly transforms in alien named Swamfire he uses his ability which is fire and goes to the forest as he see footprints "It must be Kevin's footprints" Ben mumbled and continues to follow the tracks of Kevin in the forest. He saw a Kevin's footprints is ended in a big whole.

As Ben goes further, He saw Kevin trying his best to get out on the darky deep whole. Ben rushed to help his poor Kevin by using his seed, he throw it into the deep whole and starts to grow in vines Kevin grabbed some vine and managed to get out of the big deep whole. Ben layed him in the tree after he grabs Kevins hands on the vines. Ben turns to human again. "Kevin... I..." Ben tries to put his hand on Kevin's but Kevin slapped it. "Kev... I love you too!" Ben cried as he quickly hugged Kevin without a secont thought.

Kevin was shocked. "Please don't leave me like that!" "Please don't!!!" Ben hugged him tighter and Kevin hugged him back. "He love me for so long by not showing it on me... He's... Ben was so strong to hide his feeling for me" Kevin realized in his thoughts.

Kevin smiled "It's okay now"

Ben looked at him and Kevin wipes Ben's tears and hugs him. "You're so brave Tennyson... I never realize that... But now I do" then Ben looks at him. "I love you Kevin Levin!" Ben said and Kevin replied in seductive way "I know... I love you too Ben Tennyson!" And they kissed passionately for the first time.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2: In Kevin's Crib

Warning: **Sex content. Below 18 is not allowed to read this chapter.**

After what happened to the forest they go to Ben's boyfriend crib. The car's engine stop. Kevin open his door and goes to Ben's door and open it. "Shall we?!" Kevin said excitedly, "I love to!" Ben replied in joy. After Ben manage to get out of the car, Kevin locked the car and enter to his crib.

Ben opened the door and goes directly to the refrigerator "Kev, you need to take a medicine in your fever, you may have..." Ben look at Kevin after picking the medicine, Kevin was right beside him. Kevin close the refrigerator. "I don't need a medicine to cure me... All I need is you" then Kevin kisses Ben then he fall for the kiss of Kevin. Ben close his eyes, he put his right hand on Kevins hair and he drop the medicine in his left hand and put it at the back of Kevin.

Ben moans a little. Kevin pushes him. Ben didn't care where they go as long as he can feel Kevin's kiss. Kevin stop pushing Ben he open his bedroom using his right hand. They stop kissing.

Kevin pushes Ben again. He fall to Kevin's King-size bed and stared to Kevin. Ben watch Kevin removing his shirt. He saw Kevin's hot body then Kevin throw his t-shirt on Ben's face. Ben grabbed Kevin's shirt and smelled it and throws it away.

Kevin goes on top of Ben and kisses him. Ben moaned and he unwear his green jacket Kevin help him. Now, they stop kissing and Ben also remove his black shirt, they are both half naked.

They kissed again, this time Kevin attached his body to Ben's body, they feel each others body. Kevin made a move, he goes down licking his lover's neck and bite it. "Ahhh" Ben reacted on Kevins bite ang he pant.

Kevin goes up again and kisses Ben deeply. Both of them are moaning until they stop.

Kevin stand up and Ben unbutton Kevin's pants and start biting his lover's brief with his hard cock. He bite it as he goes down to Kevin's two balls and looked to Kevin's face with a blush on his cheeks. Ben slowly goes back to the top of Kevin's cock as he licks it.

Ben removed Kevin's underwear with his two hands. Kevin sat down on his Bed and open his legs. Ben kneel down on the floor, he put his right hand to Kevin's cock and start rubbing it slowly as he manage to lick it with his mouth. Kevin moans as he put his left hand on Ben's hair and continues to moan.

Ben licks the head of penis of Kevin, making Kevin's dick harder, with his tongue. Now Ben goes to the right side of Kevin's dick and lick it over and over again as he look at Kevin's face.

"Ahhhh... Feels so good..." Kevin moaned. Ben looks up again on his face, this time Kevin put his left hand on Ben's cheeks. Ben stops licking Kevin's dick and put his right hand on Kevin's hand. Kevin kisses Ben again and made a turn.

Now Kevin is on top he removed Ben's blue pants. He saw Ben's boxer with full of faces of him. Kevin laughed.

"Since when you made this?" Kevin laughed.

"About a year ago" the younger replied. "Well I have many question that I need to know" as he wink on Ben.

He pushes Ben until they reach to the pillows of Kevin. Their he remove Ben's boxer. He saw the younger's penis.

First, he licks Ben's two balls and then he softly bite it making Ben moan. His tongue goes up until it reached the head of dick of Ben. He fastly licked it. Then he slowly swallowed Ben's dick. Ben cannot help but moan as he put his right hand on Kevin's hair.

Kevin swallowed Ben's dick in a whole. Ben feels his dick on the mouth of Kevin as he drop his right hand on Kevin's hair. He just layed on the bed and stared on Kevin.

Kevin made a sound while licking Ben's dick. "Ahhh!!! Fuck!!!" Ben moaned and they looked to each other.

Ben bite his lips and close his eyes, he did not expect that Kevin was so good in doing this. Kevin stop and goes to Ben's tummy as he licks it straight to his lover's right nipple as he rubs the left nipple. Ben blushed and moaned even more.

Kevin goes slowly to Ben's neck then he bitely soft Ben's neck again. As Ben put his two hands on Kevin's back, moaning. Kevin stop and look in Ben's face. He stared in a second and kisses Ben passionately, then they turned.

Ben is now on top, as they continue to kiss each other. Ben slowly move down to Kevin's neck, down to Kevin's abs. He slowly licks it in the center until it reach to its navel. Then he licks Kevin's cock again whie he placed his right hand on Kevin's muscular abs and starts rubbing it.

Next, Ben slowly goes up and kisses Kevin. This time, Kevin put his two hands in Ben's butt while kissing the younger. He starts fingering Ben.

Kevin did not expect that the younger's butt is too tight in his eight inches long dick. So he start with his two fingers as they continued to kiss each other.

They paused for a while to catch their breath but Kevin did not stop fingering Ben. He uses three fingers now pumping in Ben's butt. Then they kiss again.

When Ben's butt is ready to take the important part. Kevin removed his three fingers. Ben moves backward to feel Kevin's dick in his butt. He just feel Kevin's hard dick as he move his hips up and down.

Then Ben grabs the dick of Kevin and place it on his hole. "Aaaggghhh... Ahhhh!!!" He moaned, he slowly feel the dick of Kevin in his butt. Kevin slowly thrust Ben.

After a successful entrance of Ben, Kevin was amaze that Ben is able to fill his butt, the eight inches of his. Now, he thrust Ben moderately and put his two hands on Ben's waist. Suddenly, he suprised Ben by thrusting him in a great speed.

"Ahhhhh... Uhhhhh... Ahhhh!!! Feels so good... Uhhhh!!! Ben moaned like a crying baby. Ben kisses Kevin and he continued to moan.

Kevin felt tired, he slowly thrust Ben this time. Ben is panting as his sweat falls in his body. He goes to Kevin lips and they kissed. While kissing, Kevin thrust Ben in a great speed. Ben moaned while they are kissing. Ben removed his lips from Kevin and he moaned louder.

"Ahhhh!!! Yessss!!!!! Ahhhh!!!! Yessss!!!! Yesss!!!! moaned Ben while Kevin is pumping him harder.

Kevin felt weak again, he stop thrusting Ben and remove his dick in Ben's tight butt. Ben laid on Kevin's chest. Both of them are catching their breath.

While catching their breath, Kevin made a turn. Kevin is on top of Ben. "I am not done yet" Kevin said. "Then give me more" Ben whispered on Kevin's ear.

"You don't need to tell me that Benjie" Kevin smiled at Ben.

Kevin's strength is back. He open the legs of Ben and he enter his dick in Ben's butt again with an assist of his right hand. Ben moaned as he feel Kevin's dick inside of his butt. Without a hesitation, Kevin thrust Ben fast, hitting in a great accuracy.

Ben moaned louder than the last time as his hands was on Kevin's waist. Kevin kissed Ben while fucking him. Ben put his hand on Kevins hair and the other one is on Kevin's back. He moaned as they kissed to each other.

After kissing Ben, Ben moaned difderent than the last one, making Kevin turned on and Horny. Hearing Ben moan makes Kevin to thrust faster.

Ben's cheeks became even more red. "Ahhh... Kkkeeeevviiinnnn... Feelllsss ssooo ggooodd... Ahhhhh!!!!... Yesss!!!!... " Ben moaned as his tears falls. Hearing those words make Kevin did not give up. He continued to fuck Ben even though he is tired.

With a great push, Kevin cums in Ben's butt, the cum of Kevin did not go out in his lover's butt. They are both panting. Kevin slowly remove his dick on Ben's butt and they kissed passionately.

They looked to each other as they are catching their breath. Then Kevin goes to Ben's dick and he put his cock in Ben's face. It is time to make Ben cum. Ben licks Kevin's penis up and down while Kevin masturbates Ben's six and half inches dick fast and licks the head of it.

Ben felt so good as he close his eyes while licking his lover's cock at the same time he just feel what Kevin is doing in his dick. Then he cums in Kevin's mouth. He licks Ben's dick one more time and goes back in front of Ben. He kissed Ben with the cum of the younger.

"I love you, Kev!" Ben kissed him on forehead.

"I love you too, My Benjie!" Kevin hugged him and layed on Ben's side.

Kevin put his hand on Ben as he fall asleep. Ben looked in the window, he saw the moon and the stars. He put his hand on Kevin's hand and close his eyes and smiled, he admit that he felt so good on what Kevin did, then he fall asleep also.

To be continued...


End file.
